Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler used in an irrigation system, especially to an above ground sprinkler with adjustable spray patterns.
Description of Related Arts
Generally, there are various irrigation systems available now. An above-ground sprinkler is one of the irrigation systems that provide flexible irrigation modes. For example, the above-ground sprinkler is connected to a garden hose and set at a specific zone that requires irrigation. Moreover, the above-ground sprinkler can be used for providing additional water at the area without sufficient water, worked as a supplement water source. Or the above-ground sprinkler can be used as a main water source at specific zones and can be moved to the specific positions that require irrigation.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,146, an above-ground adjustable spray pattern sprinkler is revealed. An above-ground sprinkler includes a head that rotates about an angle determined by a pair of arc adjustment rings. Rotation of the head is driven by a drive mechanism with a rotor rotationally driven by fluid flowing to the head. The drive mechanism includes a valve disposable in two positions for control of the direction in which the rotor rotates. A reduction gear drive transmits torque from the rotor to the head to cause the head to rotate. The head includes a cover with an outlet aperture and a flow control member that rotates within the cover to dispose any of a plurality of nozzles in alignment with the outlet aperture. A deflection screw or a slider with a plurality of deflectors may be used to provide variable deflection of water sprayed from the outlet aperture.
The cover also has a shaft extending through the central opening of the plate of the flow control member. The shaft has a bore that is threaded to receive the attachment screw. The interior shelf of the opening of the cap may be aligned flush with the end of the flow control member when the head is assembled so that installation of the attachment screw tends to keep the cap and the flow control member in place, with respect to the cover.
Additionally, the cover has a detent mechanism positioned on the plate. The detent mechanism may take the form of a ball-and-spring detent. The plate may have a plurality of indentations and/or ridges (not shown) aligned with the extension tubes so that the ball is able to slide toward the plate when each extension tube is aligned with the outlet aperture. Hence, the detent mechanism resists rotation of the flow control member that moves any of the extension tubes out of alignment with the outlet aperture.
Moreover, the cover and the flow control member may be assembled together via an attachment screw. After the remaining components of the sprinkler have been assembled, the deflector flow control member may be rotatably coupled to the cap via the attachment screw. The flow control member and the cap are attached to the cover by an attachment screw. The cap is held in place also by the attachment screw. In summary, the attachment screw holds the cap, the follow control member and the cover together. The flow control member is rotatable about the generally vertical axis to align any of the tubular extensions with the outlet aperture.